


Dump

by Serai



Category: Josh Hartnett - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned at the Altar, Betrayal, F/M, Photofic, Rage, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the song says, <i>You would cry too, if it happened to you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dump

**Author's Note:**

> I call these little squibs "photofics", because they're inspired by random photographs.

.  


.

She said she loved him. She fucking _said_ it, right in front of everybody. She said yes. Everyone heard it, everybody knew. She kept saying yes. She kept saying she loved him. Everything went smoothly, without a hitch.

And then she bailed. She _bailed_. She left him right there in front of the fucking world. She opened up the earth and his heart disappeared down five hundred miles of darkness.

So if he wants to go to the dump and shoot rats in his wedding clothes, he’ll do it, and you can fuck off.

.


End file.
